


Kinktober 2019

by MissReadandMissTaken



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental blowjobs, All The Ships, All the warnings, Blood, Blowjobs, Bodyswap, Bondage, Cute, Dark, Don't Try This At Home, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Frotting, Funny, Gags, Gore, Horror, I conected them all, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masks, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sixty-nine, Spanking, Suspension, Tentacles, Torture, Triggers, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vibrator, Wax Play, belly bulge, daddy - Freeform, distention, first kinktober, in a sexy way, knife play gone kinda wrong., listen its all over the place okay, lots of fluff, mainly tony/peter, sometimes no power au, sorry..., then not in others, very loosely but still, voyerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20840051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReadandMissTaken/pseuds/MissReadandMissTaken
Summary: I've posted 2 'pre chapters' that kinda connect everything. Pick your favorite! One is sad and one is cute. The sad one came first... but it made me sad and I wanted a happy one too. Have fun! Happy Spooky season!Kinks and pairings will be at the beginning of every chapter. Most of them are Peter/TonyTom Holland is normally my spidey, but you can totally pick whoever you want!





	1. Sad one

**This is my first Kinktober. I'm sooo excited! I've always wanted to, but this year, I feel ready to kick ass!**

**I hope you have as much fun as I do!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Peter was devastated after what happened. After Tony… after Tony died. Peter fell into depression. Everyone else moved on. Peter couldn’t do it.

He knew Tony did it to save everyone… But he didn’t care. A world without Iron Man… a world without Mr. Stark just wasn’t worth it. 

He felt lost, and small, and pathetic. Now after everything with Beck… yeah. It was just too much. Nothing seemed worth it. Not his pursuit of MJ, not the new death star LEGO set… not larb night with May. Nothing.

As Peter stood on the edge of the bridge, he thought back. This was a long time coming really. His senses were always haywire. It felt like he was having a panic attack all the time. But without the panic. He didn’t feel human. Peter hadn’t felt normal in a long time. 

Tony had told him that’s what made him special. Tony had made Peter feel special… and more than that, Tony made Peter feel normal. Like his senses finally weren’t too much. With Tony they were just right.

Everything was.

And now it wasn’t.

Everything was too loud again. Too bright… just too much.

He’d said goodbyes already. 

He left EDITH to Morgan, of course. May had Happy. He’d left a note, cliche as heck, but he couldn’t have May blaming herself. She’d be okay. She got through Ben’s and… it took a while, but it did happen. She’d get over Peter a lot quicker. He wasn’t in her life nearly as long as Ben had been.

Yes, Peter Parker was about to jump off another tall structure. But he wouldn’t be swinging away this time. The only person who could talk him down was dead. He’d killed himself too. Even if that’s not really what happened. Peter stopped thinking about it. It wouldn’t matter in a minute anyway.

Peter took one last breath letting himself fall, cold air rushing up to meet him. He’d read suicide accounts from survivors saying they regretted it as soo as they let go… 

Peter didn’t. He didn’t even have time. 

All he could do was crack a smile.

_ Tony. _

After that, blackness.

Peter Parker was dead.

  
  


But… if he was dead… why did he wake up?

It surely wasn’t home. It was warm, but not hot. So not Hell… Probably. He risked opening his eyes to see two figures. One in blue and one in all black.

“Who are you guys? I am dead, right?”

“We are to escort you to your afterlife, but we have a proposition for you.” The blue one spoke.

“Uh. Okay?” Peter couldn’t feel anything. At all. It felt like he didn’t exist. It was really weird.

“How would you like to see Tony Stark again?”

Peter was speechless. Now he felt something. A lump in his throat. He nodded, cautiously.

“No matter what?” 

Again, Peter nodded. He didn’t know what that meant. He was still stuck on the ‘seeing Tony’ part.

“If you’re up for it, you won’t remember this conversation, or being dead, or anything that will come.”

The one in black snickered, the blue one elbowed him and continued. “It will take one month. You will jump to another dimension each day, but we are so far from the right one, you must take on the hardest task reserved for only the most determined. You may remember glimpses, but they will feel more like dreams.”

The one in black finally spoke. “You better hope you don’t remember. For your sake, kid.” He laughed in Peter’s face.

“I’ll do anything.”

“It isn’t easy.”

“I can do it.”  _ For Tony _

“Then go,” A glowing portal opened next to Peter. “Good luck.”

“Yeah. You’re gonna need it!”

As the two watched the portal close, the one in blue hit the one in black. “What are you doing! Stop scaring the customers!”

“We don’t get paid, Mikey.”

“My point stands. These people try every year to accomplish something and you’re a dick every time!”

“Uh. Demon.” He pointed at the horns and black eyes. “Seriously. Dad needs to quit letting you come down here. You make my head hurt.”

“Yeah, well, if you didn’t need a babysitter all the time, this wouldn’t happen, would it, Luci?”

Lucifer flipped him off. “Just get on with the story. Literally no one cares about intros. What’s day one?”

“Ummm let’s see. Spanking, Ass worship, and wax play.”

“Boring!”

“I don’t make the rules. The author has picked two of the three.”

“Which ones?”

“Check in tomorrow to find out!” 

“Oh, fuck you.”

“You wish.”

* * *

**And yes. This is Micheal and Lucifer from supernatural. Don't worry, they don't show up often lol**

**I hope you enjoyed! **

**Don't worry, fluffy one is next! **

**Kinktober starts tomorrow!!!**

**Xoxo,**

**~Miss Taken**


	2. Happy One

**Yay! The happy one! So this one is a little loose for story, but I wanted to introduce all the characters I think I'll be using**

**I'm sticking to a small scope lol**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Peter was scribbling all of his thoughts down as soon as they were formed. It was a way to cope with being frustrated sexually and sad and lonely. He was in one of his college classes he took at night, but after this class he was free. At least it was only twice a week. 

And, yeah, so he wasn’t supposed to be writing fanfiction during class. But it was keeping him awake and he’d already read ahead this chapter. Kinktober was coming up and he needed to plan for it. He wrote furiously, using page after page, front and back. He was nearly three whole days in by the end of the class. When the teacher dismissed them, he said as they were leaving, “Okay. turn your notes in, one so I could take attendance, and two to make sure you idiots were paying attention. And yes, they’ll be graded.” 

Oh shit. No way. He was not giving these to Mr. Stark. No way in hell.

He tried to slip out, but Mr. Stark caught him. “Parker, where are you going? I need your notes.”

“A-actually…” How do you tell your super hot teacher you’re writing fanfiction about some pretty deranged stuff that involves said teacher some of the times? Or… most of the time… 

“I, this… I didn’t take notes today.”

“I saw you writing. Pretty intently. I know you have something. Don’t worry, I’m not grading them harshly, it’s just participation, but I wanted to scare everyone” He winked. Damn it. Why was he so hot!?

“I… Mr. Stark, I didn’t know we would be turning them in so I used bad words?” He tried.

“Okay, one, I doubt that, two who gives a shit? Not me, that’s for sure.” 

“I… look, Mr. Stark. I really don’t feel comfortable turning them in. Can I rewrite them?”

“No, if I give you that chance I have to give everybody that chance. And this was to see if you were paying attention.”

“Give me a pop quiz then.”

“Peter, I don’t know why you’re so opposed to giving me your notes. I’ve seen them before, very detailed and organized.”

“I… can’t turn them in.”

“Then you get a zero.”

Peter had a 100% in this class… a zero couldn’t be that bad, right? But he still hesitated.

“And you lose my favorite student status that I’m not allowed to have.”

Peter handed them to Mr. Stark. If there’s one thing he wasn’t losing, it was imaginary likability from his teacher. Even if him reading this would probably do that anyway. 

“Don’t… don’t say I didn’t warn you… and I’m sorry in advance.”

Tony looked confused, but nodded. Peter left. 

He was on his way to the pick up area where May usually was waiting for him. She wasn’t there. He sat on the bench and pulled out his phone. There was a text from May saying she’d be a few minutes late. 

He opened his textbook and started reading. 

He then got a text that said she was running really late. He said he would take the train home. He started packing his things up.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed his shoulder. He jumped up and turned around, knocking his things everywhere, emptying his backpack onto the ground. 

Only to find another of his teachers there. Digital media or whatever. It sounded cool, and Ned had talked him into actually taking it, but the teacher, Quentin Beck, gave some really creepy vibes. He always looked at Peter like he was a piece of meat. He also went on and on about how Tony Stark had ruined his career, making his lectures very uncomfortable to sit through. “Something wrong, Mr. Parker?”

“N-no, I was just waiting for my Aunt May, Mr. Beck!” 

“I’ll wait with you.”

“No, th-that’s okay. I’m actually going to walk to the train station and take it home.” Really, he was going to stop at one of his favorite coffee shops to get him and May something.

“Well. Let me drive you there.”

“I don’t think you’re allowed to do that.” 

Mr. Beck walked around the bench, in the guise of picking Peter’s things up, but just towering over him. 

“It will be our little secret.” He winked. 

“Listen, he said no, creep.” Peter looked behind him. It was Eddie he was a reporter doing a story on some teacher Peter’d never heard about. But he’d seen him around enough to know his name and vice versa. 

“Ah, Mr. Brock.” Beck went cold and rigid. 

“Leave him alone. You and I both know I could ruin your career without even trying.”

“Fine.” He looked back down at Peter. “This isn’t over.” He walked away, and Peter let out a breath. Eddie bent down, helping Peter pick his things up. “Th-thank’s Eddie.”

“No prob, kid. Need a lift anywhere?”

“No, I’m gonna go grab coffee for my aunt and I.”

“Neat, well see you around. And, be careful of people. You never know who’s who.” Eddie was pretty cool. Like a superhero… but also a badass. Like an Anti-Hero! Oh, he’d have to remember that one. He was also kinda hot. With his sleek, black motorcycle and mysterious air. He’d definitely be a subject in the kinktober prompts!

Oh no. It brought him back to the very real reality that Mr. Stark had his drafts for the first few days. He walked on. The coffee shop wasn’t far. 

When he got out, the sun had gone away completely, letting the night life come out. He didn’t like to walk home like this, but he didn’t really have a choice.

He looked down for a split second to make sure he could see his phone on his pocket, only to bump into someone who was in front of him.

Peter studied the coffee. “I am so sorry!” Peter looked up.It was his neighbors Steve and Bucky. They lived next door while they were renovating their home, not because they actually wanted to.

“Oh, hello, Peter. How are you?” Steve said, not backing up.

“I-I’m okay… I have to get home before the streets get crazy.” He said, trying to walk around them.

“Wait you’re walking?” Steve asked. 

“Not on my watch.” Said Bucky, leading them all to the car, Peter could even protest because it was dark. And cold. And they were going to the same place. Also, Steve laid a hand on his shoulder and it felt too nice for Peter to want to move it. Damn it. Why was he surrounded by such hot men?

When they got to the building, they let Peter out at the front, wishing him a good night. Peter made a note to do something nice for them as he wandered up to his floor.

May loved her coffee. Peter left his in the fridge. He was too scared of what Mr. Stark was going to do to him tomorrow. 

When he got an email the next day asking him to stay after class, he knew his life was over. 

“Y-you wanted t-to see me…?”

Tony didn’t look up from his papers. “Yes.” He paused. “It’s about your ‘notes’ from yesterday.”

“I’m sorry! I, just, this thing is coming up and-!” Peter didn’t really know what to say.

Tony put a hand up to stop Peter from trying. “I liked it.”

“You… what?”

“Your writing. I liked it. I want you to give me the rest.”

“I… but- you-”

“Are a key role? Yes, I can tell.” He purred, finally looking up. “I want to read the rest. Don’t worry, you got full note points.”

“O...oh. You’re… you’re not mad…?”

“Peter, I’m flattered. And I want to see where your brain takes these ideas.”

Peter wrote down his Ao3 account. “I’ll upload one every day.”

“If you need any… Practice,” he winked. “Come find me. I know a thing or two.”

And with that, he kicked Peter out. What was to help him with stress and cope with his weird teenage emotions, now was being read by his teacher. Hos very hot teacher.

The thing that was a stress relief was now just about the most stressful thing Peter could think of. But. He couldn’t back out now.

He had to impress Mr. Stark. 

No pressure or anything. 

* * *

**I've dead all almost turned in notes and drafts for kinktober in my classes.**

**I stopped myself, unlike poor Petey.**

**Wish I had a teacher like Mr. Stark *pout***

**Anyway! The official fun starts tomorrow!**

**Happy kinktober's eve everyone!**

**Xoxo,**

**~Miss Taken**


	3. Spanking, Waxplay, Tony/Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 here we are!  
Today's were Ass Worship, Spanking, Waxplay.  
I picked the later two.  
Yay!

**Spanking, Waxplay**

**Tony/Peter**

**Listen guys, don't try this at home. There are very specific things you should use, regular candles aren't one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

“I can’t believe you.”

“I said I was sorry a million times already. How is it my fault your international business friends are all horny old men!”

“You blew kisses and winked. You even did the thing with your ass when you walked out.”

“Yeah, to make you jealous! You didn’t look at me _ once _ the whole time we were there!”

Tony’s face softened. “You distract me too much, baby. If I look at you, I can’t stop.” Peter still had his arms crossed petulantly. “I don’t care. If that’s the case, why’d you bring me then?”

“Little boy, you’d better watch your mouth.”

“Make me!” Peter stuck his tongue out. 

“I’m going to give you one chance to apologize, you better take it.”

“No.” Before Tony could form a reply, Peter had already turned around and started stalking toward the bedroom. His own to be exact. He never spent any time in there unless they had company.

“Get back here.” Peter kept walking. Until Tony grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around. Tony pushed Peter against the wall, kissing the boy fiercely. “Bedroom. Now.” That certainly got Peter’s attention. He looked down and nodded meekly.

“Get ready. I have to grab something then I’ll be right there.” Tony had been looking for an excuse to break out this old trick he’d learned anyway. He grabbed it and quickly walked into the bedroom.

Peter, being difficult tonight, was sitting on the bed, arms crossed, still clothed. 

“Stand up.” Tony demanded, begrudgingly Peter did. Good, at least he wasn’t being completely uncooperative. 

Tony places the candle on the nightstand next to them. Peter rolls his eyes and scoffs. “How romantic.” Tony ignores him in favor of unbuttoning his suit jacket’s sleeves.

“Strip.” Peter reaches up slowly, clearly looking like he’s going to take his time trying to tease Tony. “Never mind, I’ll do it.” He lovingly unbuttons the first few, then grins when he rips the rest of the shirt. It was a nice one, the beautiful blue shades, but it’s not like Tony couldn’t replace it with a hundred just like it.

Peter gasped at the sudden display of strength. And damn, while Peter looked cute in the blue outfit, he looked fucking adorable without it. Tony moved to his pants, Peter at least let him without a fight.

“You’ve been a bad boy, don’t you think?” He reached for the underwear next. “I think you need to be put back into your place.” And god damn if Peter didn’t shutter hard at that.

Tony sat on the bed, patting his still clothes legs. Peter tried not to look eager, but he knew it flopped just like he did onto Tony’s lap. He made sure to wiggle his butt just enough to be noticeable. 

Tony smiled while Peter tried to tease. He caressed the bare backside for a brief moment until Peter tried to push back into him, then he slowly dragged his hand away, and before Peter could question it, brought it down hard. Peter gasped and jolted forward at the smack. Peter shot up, holding his offended ass. “H-hey, th-that-” 

“Shhh, no talking, pet.” Peter, albeit reluctantly, leaned back over Tony’s offered legs.

Without hesitation, another smack was delivered. Maybe a little softer than the last, but it definitely didn’t have to do with Tony going easy on the boy. Peter still couldn’t help the gasp. He almost said something, but Tony, feeling generous, reminded him, “Ah, ah. Be a good boy.” _ smack smack smack _

“A-ahhh! M-Mr. Stark!”

“Good boys don’t talk when they’re not supposed to.” Peter nodded, he was tearing up heavily. When Tony could feel Peter start to let go, slipping further and further into submission, Tony smacked hard one last time, then gently pushed Peter onto the bed behind them, and got up.

“N-no, don’t leave me-” he was cut off with a chaste kiss. 

“I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart. I just have to grab something, don’t worry, you’ll like it.” Tony grabbed the candle and blew the flame out, taking away most of the light that was in the room. He let it cool slightly while he disrobed, making it quick and clinical. He didn’t want the candle to harden again. He picked it up again, bringing it over to Peter, who looked confused. The poor sweet dear.

“Lie on your stomach.” He did, looking over his shoulders. Tony kneeled over him. He poured a little of the hot wax,letting Peter feel what was about to happen. When he heard no protests, he continued, spelling his name in neat claiming letters. Peter whined.

“You’re mine.” Peter nodded. “Say it. You can talk now, say it.”

“I-I’m y-yours! Please, Mr. Stark!” Tony pulled Peter’s boxers off and reached under the boy. His hand snaked around the delicate organ down there. 

“Are you going to be a good boy?”

“Yes! I will, I swear, j-just, please!” Tony jerked Peter off, dripping the cooling wax over peter’s lower back. Right above his crack. Peter whined again, pleading for more.

Tony decided enough was enough. He poured the remaining wax over Peter's raw and sensitive ass. It appeared to be too much for him as he came, yelling Tony’s name. Tony sat the candle back on the nightstand, took his hand off the boy’s spent cock and began peeling the wax off, making Peter whimpered a little but was quiet other than that. 

When Tony was done, he taps Peter’s shoulder, signaling for him to sit up. Peter did so sluggishly, still in the aftermath or pleasure. Peter reached for Tony’s underwear, but Tony stopped him. “Not tonight, little one, you’ve had enough.”

“B-but I want to suck-”

“And you’re still being punished. Let’s get you cleaned up.” He picked him up and walked them to the bathroom. Lovingly wiping the sweat, excess wax, cum, and anything else that may have been there.

While Tony was working on his back, Peter had his knees pulled up to his face, arms barricading himself in. “I’m sorry I acted the way I did… I- I just saw you flirting with the waitress lady and… and I couldn’t stand it.”

Tony stopped scrubbing for half a second before continuing. “Sweetie, why would I do that? I love you.”

Peter lifted his head and looked at Tony. “B-because sh-she looked like Pepper. A-and I was scared that y-you would leave me and you didn’t love me…” He shoved his head back into his safe place, clearly crying. 

“Peter.” Nothing, just a soft sob. “Peter, look at me.” Peter peeked up a little. “I’m not leaving you. I love you. Nothing could take me from you. Nothing in the universe.” Tony believed what he was saying… but why did it feel like a lie…? “Nothing can keep me from you.” That was not a lie. “Not even death.” He wasn’t sure why he added that, but Peter responded.

“I know… I’m trying… I… I just miss you.” Missed him? He was right here.

“I’m not going anywhere, Kiddo.” Tony hugged Peter tightly. Trying his damnedest to ignore Peter’s small, defeated

“But you already did.” And Tony knew he was right. He’d left Peter. He could feel it. But never again.

Never again.

* * *

**Day one done! **

**I'm really excited for day three. **

**See you guys tomorrow!**

**Xoxo,**

**Miss Taken**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know how it was! I know it got kinda sad... but don't worry they're not all like that.  
Love you guys!  
Xoxo,  
~Miss Taken


	4. Voyerism, BodySwap Quinton Beck/Peter Parker, Peter/Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape warning.  
Also. Peter gets off on watching himself. So. Is that voyerism or exabitionalism? Whose to say.  
Tony and peter have sweet moments.  
Sorry for typos I wrote this on my phone 😅  
(Do emojis even show up? That’s the sweat drop one.)

* * *

It started as curiosity. Honestly.

Peter had heard a rumor that Mr. Stark had been in some… adult films. 

He just wanted to see if it was true.

And yes. He  _ may _ have been watching it in Mr. Stark’s room, on his bed. But that was beside the point! Mr. Stark’s computer was better. 

So what he was basically on the dark web…? Okay that one kinda made him squirm. It was buried deeply, not to be found. But Peter was determined. 

And how was it his fault he got insanely turned on when he watched it? 

Exactly it’s not.

What happened after was on purpose.

“J-Jarvis, is… will this be recorded?”

“Yes.”

Good. Now peter knew Mr. Stark would see it. He took his pants off, keeping his underwear on. Turning up the volume loudly so Mr. Stark knew exactly what Peter was watching.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“M-Mr. Stark!” Peter threw the laptop shut, pulling his hand out of his pants, trying to shield himself. It was one thing to be caught on tape, another to be caught as he was in the act. “H-how was your day?” He asked, nervously laughing.

“Get on your hands and knees.”

“Wh-what? Why?”

“Don’t waste my time, this is what you want, isn’t it?” He pushed Peter down so his ass was in the air and his chest was flush with the bed, dragging Peter’s underwear off roughly. 

“A-ah, Mr. St-Stark, d-don’t, I’ve never, this is, I-”

“Don’t play coy. I’ve seen how you look at me. I was watching you defile my bed with your filth.”

“I-I’m s-”

“You’re what. Sorry? You can make it up to me. Stay still.”

Peter stilled. If this would make Mr. Stark forgive him, he’d do it. Plus, He’d imagined it… but something felt wrong. Mr. Stark would never do something like this. Why was he acting so weird? Now that he thought about it, he wasn’t even using the same vocabulary Mr. Stark would… And his grip was way too strong. He was actively trying to hurt Peter… And, yeah, catching your mentee looking at porn starring you would be weird as shit… but he didn’t think this would be Mr. Stark’s response.

He didn’t know who this was. But it wasn’t Mr. Stark. 

“Wh-who are you?” He asked muffled by the pillow his head was shoved into.

“Tony Stark.” And that’s when Peter knew this was not Mr. Stark. He would have said… well anything else. ‘Tony fucking Stark’ or even ‘Iron Man’. Never just his name. 

“No you’re not. Mr. Stark would never do this.” He ground out as his arms were forced about his head, stretching them uncomfortable. 

“Smart boy. Doesn’t matter, I am right now, but you can call me Beck.” He growled.

“Get off me!” Peter thrashed to the best of his ability, but he had no leverage.

“You want this, I want to ruin Tony Stark’s career. Just enjoy it.” He bit Peter’s neck hard, hard enough to definitely leave a mark. 

“I don’t want this! Get off of me! I’ve never even had sex before! You’re not even him.”

“But you see,” He said between the marks he was leaving up and down Peter’s back. “For all intents and purposes, I am. I look and sound like him, I’m in his body. I have his DNA. Stark Industries is mine.  _ You _ are mine.”

“No I’m not!” He’d thought of Tony like that, sure. But he knew Tony didn’t think of him like that. Peter tried to crawl away, kicking back, only to also lose his legs to Beck. He could feel the hardness against his ass and lower back. 

“It doesn’t matter if you want this. In fact, it would ruin him more if you didn’t. We’re on video. I’m releasing it when I’m finished with you. So, feel free to scream and kick as much as you want. Tell me how much you don’t want it. When the world sees Tony Stark raping a kid, he’ll be ruined. Jailed even.” Peter hated how this man’s cock throbbed like he was getting off on the thought of putting another to shame. He shoved his fingers into Peter’s ass. “And all your sweet pleas, just for me to ignore.” 

Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. No. Peter could not let that happen. Peter knew chunks of the video could be erased. He’d only succeeded in five total minutes before. “Jarvis!” No answer. 

“Nice try. The AI is off.”

Okay. Okay. He… peter would just have to pretend… he could do this. For Tony. 

Peter took a breath and, after abandoning the rest of his dignity, moaned loudly. “Please! Harder! I need you inside of me!” Peter wasn’t turned on. Not know that this was Beck and not Tony. 

Maybe if he pretended it was Tony….? No. He couldn’t do that. He couldn’t soil the man’s image. Even in his mind. 

He’s glad he took acting classes. It wasn’t going to help. 

But he’d pretended he was there. Putting on a really fucked up project. 

He fake moaned occasionally. He remembered the soliloquies he’d been forced to remember and tried to go through those. All the fun he’d had on stage, just hanging out with his friends. 

To his horror. He felt pleasure rising. He was being stroked. Soon, he exploded. This time his moans weren’t fake. 

“Tony!” He felt something warm and wet inside of him. He hoped it was blood. 

Of course it wasn’t. Beck slipped out, letting the cum slowly drop out of Peter. He leaned in close. “I told you you’d like it, you slut.” Peter sniffles and smiled. He thought about the time. Yep. He could get away with five more seconds. 

“And now I’m going to ruin  _ your  _ life.” He punched Tony’s face, which pained him to do, but he wanted to hurt this man that had stolen his idol’s body and raped him. He wanted to hurt him like he’d been hurt. He pulled his arm back. And punched again. 

Then he grabbed the back of his head and crushed a bruising kiss to his bearded face. He jerked away from Peter. 

“You’re gonna regret that, boy.” He got up, leaving Peter alone. 

Peter laid down. Tired beyond belief. He hurt all over. He just needed a second before he went to the security room. 

He didn’t want to let Beck get there first. He struggled out of bed, falling to the ground. It hurt like hell. But he could do it. For Mr. Stark. 

He got to the control room and decided standing was better than sitting. For… obvious reasons. He could feel the slight panic setting in. He hated himself. But the mental breakdown could wait. 

He deleted bits and pieces. Then restarted from the time he walked into Tony’s room. Peter was technically legal to consent… by Tony would definitely have negative backlash from the media. 

But no legal repercussions. Ok. Now he could hate himself. He watched the video. No audio. He sank to the ground and teared up again. He was so mad he’d had an orgasm. He felt gross. 

All he wanted was to apologize to Tony. He didn’t even know where the real Tony was. “How c-could I?” 

Just then the door slammed open. Peter just stayed there. He’d betrayed the only person that mattered. 

“Peter.” Great Beck was back. 

“No,” Peter closed in on himself more. “I deleted it. You can’t hurt him. Not through me!” Peter finally looked up in defiance. 

“Peter. What happened?” Beck got closer. 

“Stay back. There aren’t cameras in here and I’ll kick your ass.” He couldn’t delete any more footage anyway. He couldn’t do that again. He couldn’t pretend to like it. 

He hadn’t realized he was backing up until his back hit the wall. 

“What did he do to you…?” Beck whispered. But… this wasn’t Beck. It couldn’t be. His eyes were too soft. 

“M-Mr. Stark?” Peter got up and ran forward, as best he could. 

“Kid this, I’m sorry this is all-“

“Tony, I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t mean to!” He hugged him, crying again. “I’m so sor-“ 

“Don’t you dare.” Tony pulled back, still holding his shoulders. “Don’t you dare apologize. Not to me. Not to anyone.” Tony pulled Peter into a second comforting hug. 

“I-I deleted me saying n-no. I pretended to like it. S-so now you can’t get in trouble.” Peter was sobbing again. 

“Oh, Peter. This is not your fault. I’m so sorry. This is on me. I’m-“ 

“H-he made me… I… I came. My body liked it! Of course this is my-“ 

“Nope. Not even a little.” Tony dank down to the ground, gently dragging Peter with him, settling the boy into his lap. Peter finally got a good look at his face. This was Tony. His Tony. 

He also had blood on his face. Peter assumed it’s because he decked Beck. 

“I’m sorry I punched your face…” 

“So that’s why it smarts!” Tony laughed. “How about I go run you a bath?” Peter nodded and sniffled again. “Alright. I’ll come get you when it’s ready.” He stood, putting Peter on the chair. Putting his jacket around Peter’s shoulders to keep him from shivering. 

“I’ll be right back.” 

Peter decided to check the footage once more to make certain he hadn’t missed anything. He went back to the mass of computers. 

It was to protect Tony. That’s what he told himself.  _ Not _ because he wanted to see Tony fucking him and him writhing in pleasure. He could pretend it was real. 

But that wasn’t the reason! 

He had to watch it the whole way through to make sure he didn’t say anything during. 

_ “You are mine,” _ he left it. Letting Tony’s voice get to him, refusing to remember it was actually Beck who had fucked him. Peter had gone to his ’happy place’ so he honestly didn’t remember anything after that. Except punching him in the face, of course. So… it was… he’d say it. Hot as hell to watch Tony fuck him. Whispering things he’d never heard and could definitely not think of. 

_ “You feel so good. So tight. Do you like it? Me,”  _ he slowed his pace exponentially.  _ “Fucking you, so good. Answer me, boy.” _ He heard himself wine and moan out a needy  _ “Yes! Please, fuck me harder!” _ He didn’t remember that. He can’t believe he’d said that. It was hot. Hearing himself so needy and breathy. And Tony’s voice, saying those deprived things. 

Shit he was hard again. 

Peter reached down. Grazing himself with just his fingers. He grabbed it firmly. It was still sensitive from how rough Beck had been. He made a loud noise. 

“You naughty kid.” Peter jumped out of the chair. Immediately bracing himself against the desk. 

“T-Tony! Th-this isn’t what it…. I was… I was pretending it… it was  _ you _ . Really you…” there was no way he could rationalize this. There was no way out. 

“It’s okay, Peter.” Tony grabbed Peter’s cock, pumping it softly but with a strong grip. Peter buckled up into his hand. “Come for me, Peter. The  _ real _ me.” And Peter did. As he came down from his high, Tony cradled him. 

“I’m sorry your pretty face is hurt.”

“Peter. I would take any punishment you wanted to dish out. Seriously name it. I’ll do it. Anything to make up for what pain I’ve caused.”

Peter didn’t have to think. “Kiss me…?”

Tony chucked. “Anything.” He pressed a tender kiss to Peter’s lips. When he pulled away Peter tried to follow, but Tony just kissed him on the forehead. “Ah, ah. You’ve had enough for one night.”

Peter nodded. Tony carries him to the bath, then the bed. Peter’s bed. 

“Don’t leave me?” 

“No. I’m sleeping here.” Tony went to make a floor bed and peter rolled his eyes. 

“Get up here.”

“You’re the boss.”

“Damn right.” And things weren’t so bad.

Peter was dozing off. “Tony? Will you fuck me like that one day?”

“I’ll be better and you’ll like it. Just not for a little while. I want you to be back to 100%. Now. Go to sleep.”

“Yes, Mr. Stark.”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so fucking excited for tomorrow. It’s got a lot of my kinks and also omfg I just. I love that chapter lol.


	5. Tentacles, distention, knife play, (peter/Tony/Eddie/venom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is kinda late! Lol. I fell a sleep... also. Any glaring mistakes lemme know! Again... typing on my phone lol.   
this is the one I’ve been looking forward to the most!   
I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Peter hadn’t known Eddie long. Honestly, Peter didn't know if he could say he ‘knew’ Eddie. He suspected Eddie only wanted a story about his teachers. Namely Mr. Stark. But Eddie was an okay guy. Kinda weird, but he had a cool job and was an interesting dude. 

He had called Peter a little earlier asking him to help him move. Peter wouldn’t normally, for a few reasons. One he didn’t know Eddie that well. He was an adult and Peter was not. He was supposed to work with Mr. Stark on some homework he was having trouble with. He wasn’t really having trouble. But he thought Mr. Stark was hot and wanted to spend time with him. 

But Eddie said it was quick and he didn’t know anyone else. He told him to wear old clothes he didn’t care about in case it got messy. 

He called Mr. Stark but there was no answer. So he went over to Eddie’s. 

He got there and knocked on the door, only to have it fling open and be dragged in. He was immediately slammed against the now closed door behind him. 

Peter’s vision went fuzzy. “E-Eddie?” 

“Shh, pet.” Something growled. It wasn’t Eddie’s voice. Peter opened his mouth to scream. But then there was a knife to his throat. “Don’t worry. You’ll like this. I know you will. Just like I know  _ we _ will.” Peter squirmed, despite the sharpness at his sensitive skin. 

“I-I don’t understand, Eddie what’s going on?” Suddenly Eddie morphed into a monster. Black and oozing. It looked sticky and had the sharpest teeth and the longest tongue. 

**“Well, morsel, ** ** _we_ ** ** are going to breed you.”**

Peter couldn’t breath and it had nothing to do with the… tentacle?! How has he not noticed?!

Oh gosh, he’d seen this on Mr. Stark’s internet history when he broke into his office. This wasn’t going to end well. He knew exactly what was going to happen. 

While he was panicking about tentacle porn, he didn’t realize the tentacle has retreated and he wasn’t being pinned to the wall anymore. 

The second he moved a muscle, Eddie picked him up with ease, throwing him over his shoulder. Like peter was nothing. 

**“We have a present for you, pet.”** The monster voice again. Even as Eddie cradled him, Peter could feel the knife pressed to his side, keeping him from moving. 

“W-why we? Who are you?”

**“We are Venom.” **

“E-Eddie, I’m scared. I-I want Mr. Stark! I’ve… Eddie i've never done… any of this.” the knife bit into his side harder. As if to chastise him. 

“It’s okay. We’ll all help you.” All? What did that mean? There were only two of them… 

But the second he was gently thrown to the ground, he saw what the ‘all’ meant. There, in the bed, in all his Greek god like glory, was none other than Tony Fucking Stark. Stroking himself leisurely. 

“Ah, Parker, so nice of you to finally join us.” 

“M-Mr. Stark?” The warm hand on his back was pushing him forward. 

“M-Mr. Stark, I really don’t know what’s going on… I’m scared.” Peter starts to tear up. Eddie resumed stroking Peter’s throat lovingly and soothingly with the knife. 

“Don’t worry, kid. This will be fun.” Tony got up, taking the knife from Eddie. “Put him on the bed.” He was lifted and Eddie was laying under him, Peter being in the middle of his legs, trapped. The tentacles were holding his arms and legs wide open, Eddie was caressing his front lightly. 

Tony crawled onto the bed, hovering above Peter with the knife. And damn it that shouldn’t be as hot as it is. He flashed it once more before using it to trace Peter’s veins in his throat. Then, into his shirt. Tony sliced it off slowly, and Peter could feel the hairline cuts in his skin. Tony followed the line with his tongue, making Peter shiver. 

When Tony got to his pants, he had placed his hand on Peter’s clothed parts. Peter would have bucked up. But the tentacles were holding his hips now. How were they so strong??

“How many extra… arms d-do you have?”

“Call them what they are. Tentacles. I know you were looking through my computer.” He went back to Peters tits to abuse them some more. 

“M-Mr. Stark!” Peter was very turned on. He was in such bliss he never wanted it to stop. He didn’t care he was still mostly confused. Tony was here in front of him, sucking on his nipples and cutting his pants off slowly and Eddie was behind him holding him down. He felt so powerless and hot. 

“We’re going to  _ ruin  _ you, baby.” Tony lapped at his navel digging his tongue under the waistband of Peter’s underwear. 

Eddie and Venom has teamed up on his nipples. Eddie was biting his ear, and Peter didn’t know why but it felt really good. Everything did. There was no way this could feel any better-

He spoke too soon. His underwear was gone and Tony’s whole mouth was around him. Peter’s whole body convulsed. “Tony!” The warmth around his cock was gone. Peter whined, but Tony shushed him. 

“It gets better.” And though Peter could barely comprehend anything, he knew that there was no way this could-

Tony, all of a sudden, had a finger in Peter’s ass. It felt very weird, and not the most pleasant, until he added a second finger and stretched him out working them harder and faster. 

He hit something inside and Peter screamed. 

He thought he heard Eddie whisper “That’s his prostate.” But who the fuck knew anymore. 

“I’m ready! P-please! Mr. Stark! I need it, please!” He didn’t know what he needed. But he needed more. 

“Are you sure?” Tony asked maliciously. 

“Yes! Please, I-I-“ he trailed off into a screamed moan when the knife trailed down the top of his thigh, letting little lines of blood pool. 

Tony nodded to Eddie, Eddie moved out from under Peter, passing him to Tony, effectively switching positions while keeping Peter in the middle. 

Peter was so out of it he almost didn’t notice. Until he felt the knife to his neck and saw Eddie above him. 

“Hi.”

“H-hello.”

The tentacles took no time for pleasantries. The first one shoved immediately into his hole. There was another that was softly running over his stomach, as if comforting him. 

The appendage was slightly slimy, or, Peter assumed. He arched up, Tony wasn’t as strong as Eddie and Venom. The tentacle pulled out and Peter looked up then down. As if to ask why he was empty. 

**“Do not worry, small one. We will satisfy your needy body.”** Venom growled. A tentacle as big as his arm pushed in and peter yelled. It… it kinda hurt. But that was turning him on that much more. 

“Not big enough. Next one.” Tony said. Not big enough!? How the fuck was that no big enough!? But. Sure enough. The tentacle was dragged out. Which felt amazing, to be honest. He didn’t have time to even start to complain this time. Something  _ massive _ pushed at him. There was no way. No way in  _ hell _ that would-

It popped in. It really hurt. He felt so full. But… the second it started to move it was okay again. He was moving slowly, thankfully. He knew it would speed up. But for now, slow was good.

There was something hard against his back. It was Tony. Who looked like he was going to eat Peter alive. “Not a virgin anymore, are you? You’re just a little slut whose getting fucked by tentacles for his first time. And look how hard you are! Such a whore.” Peter threw his head back. Maybe a bit in retribution, but mostly because Venom has picked up the pace at the same time Eddie grabbed his dick. 

Peter couldn’t take anymore. Everything hurt too good! 

“Next one up, V.”

“I-i can’t! Please!” Peter tried to pull away. Tony grabbed his throat with his teeth, sucking a colorful lot of hickies along Peter’s neck. 

“Next. One.” Tony growled. Venom pulled out and Peter felt empty. His ass was trying to close around nothing. “Sorry, baby. You don’t get a say. We’re using you. If you like it, great. If not, well,” Tony bit harshly into the other side of Peter’s flesh. 

Peter did like it! He liked that they were using him. That they were pushing him to the breaking point.  _ Past  _ it. 

Peter nodded. He rested his back against Tony again and bared his neck to him in submission. 

“Good boy.”

All this time he’d been empty. He looked down to see what was taking so long. 

Big mistake. 

This thing… Peter didn’t even have words. It was thick. It looked like Peter could hide his whole body behind it. He started getting scared. He was going to die. 

“I’m going to die. I am going to get fucked to death.”

Tony picked the knife back up, cutting into Peter’s chest, carving his name lightly. Drawing small circle. 

“You’ll be fine. I know you can take it. My good little slut.” Peter relaxed. As much as he could. Or maybe he passed out because when he opened his eyes Venom was halfway in. How was it only half?! Peter couldn’t even move he was so full. Eddie picked up his now flaccid cock, playing with it. Peter was almost instantaneously hard again. When Venom was in as far as he could go, everything stopped. 

“Oh, my god.” Tony whispered. He slid out from underneath Peter. Making the tentacle slip somehow deeper. Tony rubbed Peter’s belly. 

That seemed weird. Peter didn’t understand. Until he looked down. Holy. Fucking. Shit. You could  _ see _ his stomach was… you could see the tentacle moving inside him. Peter almost came right then and there but Eddie didn’t let him. Tony pushes down, Peter winced as Eddie moaned. Tony started to stroke the tentacle like he was giving a hand job through Peter’s flesh. By Eddie and Venom’s reactions. He was. 

It felt weird. But seeing himself like this being used by the older men was turning him on. And he’d never seen anything hotter than his stomach in this moment. Being used like a small toy. He laid back again, pushing his hips against the tentacle, trying to get him to fuck him so he could see it move inside him. 

It worked. Eddie started stroking slowly as Venom was contrastly thrusting in viciously. Almost pulling back out every time only to fuck roughly back into him. That’s when Peter realized this was coming from where Eddie’s cock would be. So he guessed venom was truly fucking him. 

This wasn’t a tentacle is was Venmo’s dick. Well. It was a tentacle. But whatever. 

Peter put his hands in his hair, tearing up at the absolute ecstasy. He couldn’t stop if he wanted to. And he didn’t. “I’m go-gonna cum!”

** _“Good”_ ** they all said in unison. Peter realized he’d grown his arm into the knife cutting his arm severely. But he didn’t even care. It only got him closer. 

“P-please! Cum inside me! Use me! Fuck me! Just-“ Tony got close to his mouth. Peter opened thinking he was going to put it in his mouth. But Tony came all over his face. Peter came knowing his teacher had organized for him to be… well basically raped. But Peter was all for it so.

Then he felt Eddie and Venom still.  **“Ready, morsel?”**

“Yes! Venom, please!” Peter was filled with cum. So much it felt like it was going to come out his ears. But no. It stayed. It inflated his belly like a balloon. Not crazy. But you could definitely tell. Peter moaned and came again. 

He didn’t even know you could cum twice in a row… then again he was getting fucked by a tentacle so there wasn’t a lot he did know, apparently. 

Venom pulled out, cum gushing out immediately. It dropped out and down Peter’s hole. He pushed on his stomach, watching the cum ooze out faster. 

He looked up at Tony and Eddie, love in his eyes and held up his arm, which was completely covered in blood right now and still bleeding heavily. “Can we go to the hospital before I bleed out?” 

Tony threw clothes at everyone. “Peter what the fuck! Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“It felt too good. Thank you, Mr. Stark! Thank you, Mr. Brock! Thank you, Mr. Venom!” They all rushes Peter to the hospital to get his arm stitched up. Not before Peter passes out though. 

When he woke up, he was not at Eddie’s and not at his house. He assumed this was Mr. Stark’s room. 

Eddie and Tony were there. No sight of Venom. “H-hi… everything okay…?” He asked trying to push himself up, only to help in pain and lay back, not trying again. 

Tony looked pissed. “No. You should have told us. That was dangerous and stupid.” 

“You could have died, kid. You almost did.” 

“But I’m okay! It… just felt so good. I didn’t even know I was bleeding  _ that _ much!”

Tony sat on the bed. Heading his hands. “It’s all my fault. I left the knife there. I just saw him ramming inside you… and just forgot anything else existed.”

“It’s okay. I really,  _ really _ , liked it.” Peter blushed. “Where’s Mr. Venom?” As Peter asked, Venom over took Eddie’s body. Peter was slightly startled. 

**“Hello, morsel.”** He hadn’t gotten a good look at Venom, to be honest.

“Hi! You’re cool.” Venom smiled a scary smile. But with his sharp teeth, they probably all look scary. 

**“Thank you. Sorry if we were too rough with you, small one.”**

“It’s okay! I like it. A lot.” He laughed. 

**“Your Tony Stark approached us about this. We would have been crazy to decline.”** Peter giggled. He liked Venom. Tony got up. 

“Well. We’ll leave you alone for a little while. We’ll all be back soon… for round two.” He winked, smiling devilishly. Peter nodded enthusiastically. As they reached the door, Venom morphing back into Eddie, Peter decided to be a little cheeky. 

“Thank you guys for almost fucking me too death!” 

“Anytime.” They all said. Peter laughed. He wondered if they were all psychic. He fell asleep thinking of next time. He hoped Tony would use him some more. Or a lot more. That would be nice. 

Really, really nice. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t find tomorrow’s draft... so we’re gonna wing it lol  
Night guys!   
Xoxo,  
~Miss Taken


	6. Daddy, Gags, Peter/Tony/Steve/Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a little behind 😅  
Don’t worry. I’m not giving up. The other two should be up today!   
Love you guys, thanks for sticking with me.  
There’s some meme references in here.   
Cake for anyone who gets them all 🎂

* * *

Peter had been a good boy. He always was. But he may or may not have accidentally given his neighbors blow jobs without his daddy’s permission… but his daddy said it was okay. Peter was the best boy after that. Until they invited him back over. His daddy had said it was okay. They had the best play dates. 

So. When they invited him over this time… well. He didn’t ask his daddy. And now he was hard, tied up, hard as hell and gagged. 

He thought back to when his daddy became his daddy and he introduced his neighbors, his uncles now, and how he met them. 

It was...wow nearly a year ago. Peter had just moved in with Tony. His aunt May had to leave the state because of her mental breakdown. 

Tony lived in an apartment. A really nice one. Tony has been working a lot and wasn’t home much. 

Peter was still getting used to the house. And he was stressed. And when he was stressed, he baked. 

No, not a euphemism for getting high. He made cookies and cakes and pies. He remembers doing it with May and his uncle Ben… then with May… now by himself. 

It made him feel better. Unfortunately. He was short one cup of sugar… and, instead of abandoning them, he worked up the courage to leave the apartment to ask his neighbors. He’d been meaning to meet them anyway. 

He only realized he was in his pajamas  _ after _ he knocked. And it was Hello Kitty short shorts and a stupid tank top that had a cactus that said ‘free hugs’. And it was midnight. Wow. He should just leave. But he didn’t wanna ding dong ditch! 

Before he had anymore time to deliberate, the door swung open. A tall blond man was looking down at him. 

“U-uh, hi! Can I… I mean. Hi. I’m p-peter. C-can I borrow a cup of sugar…?” He was stuttering like a maniac. This man was hot as hell. Like. Not human kinda hot. He had to have been made in a lab or some shit. 

“Sure, Peter. Give me one second. Come on in while I grab it for you.” 

He stood back, giving Peter space to scuttle in. 

Peter stood awkwardly in the living room. Someone walked out of what Peter assumes was the bathroom in only a towel. He was hot as heck too. 

Almost the exact opposite of Steve. Dark, long hair. He had a bad boy feel to him. 

What henti had he walked into?!

Mr. Stark was hot too. But he was more in denial about that because he was living with the man and he didn’t want to make things weird. 

His neighbors were a different story. 

The tall dark and handsome man walked over to him, looking hungry. 

“Steve,” he called out over his shoulder. 

“Yeah?” Came the reply. 

“There’s a hot kid in our living room again.”

“His name is Peter, Bucky. He’s out neighbor. He lives withStark.”

Bucky turned back to Peter. “That’s a cute name. Stark huh? What kind of naughty things do you get up to with him?”

“I-I… we don’t. I’m not old enough to… uh. I just needed some sugar for-“

Bucky leaned down and devoured his small lips in a kiss. Sticking his tongue down Peter’s throat and grasping at his hips to steady him when he pulled back.“Sweet enough for you?”

“Bucky. Leave the kid alone. He actually did come here for sugar. Granulated sugar. Not your hot ass.” Steve smacked Bucky’s ass handing Peter the cup. 

“Th-thank you! I’ll make it up to you somehow.”

“I can definitely think of some-“ Steve elbowed Bucky. 

“Bring us some when you’re done and we’ll call it even.”

Peter was dazed as shit. He’d just been kissed by his hot neighbor. Aggressively kissed. How was he supposed to focus on cookies now?! 

But he did. If only to have an excuse to go back over and be flirted with by men old enough to be his dad. 

Tony came home while Peter was pulling the cookies out of the oven. 

“Hi, Mr. Stark! I made cookies. They’re hot so be careful.”

Tony smiled tiredly at him. “Thanks, kiddo.” 

“I’m gonna go take some to Steve and Bucky. They’re our neighbors and they’re super nice. They let me have some sugar.” Peter blushes remembering the  _ sugar _ Bucky gave him. 

Tony stopped. “Stay away from them.”

Did Tony know…? He didn’t want him to be mad. 

“They’re vicious flirts.”

“Tell me about it-“

“What.”

“N-nothing!”

“What did they say.”

Aside from insinuating strongly about a lot of things, and… you know, Bucky sticking his tongue in Peter’s throat, nothing. 

“Nothing…”

“Peter.”

“W-well they just said a lot of stuff… Bucky mostly… but it was just flirting.”

Tony had cornered Peter in between the countertops. “Peter. You’re not allowed to flirt with anyone. You’re underage. If anyone is flirting with you. It’s me.”

“You’re my legal guardian… I don’t think that’s allowed.”

“I’m your Daddy. I can do whatever I want with you.”

Peter got hard. He can’t believe Tony had said that. “What do you say.”

“Y-Yes sir-“ a small smack landed on Peter’s face. 

“Who am I?”

“M-mr S-“  _ smack _

“Try again. Third time’s the charm.” He was slowly gyrating his hips, letting Peter feel that he was hard too. 

“D-daddy!  _ Daddy,  _ please!”

Tony sucked a nice mark onto Peter’s neck, biting it lightly. “Good boy.” 

Then he moved away. “Finish your cookies. I’m going to take a shower. Be ready to play when I get out.” He winked. 

Peter quickly put the last tray into the oven and moved the others to the pan he was using as a cooling rack. He wondered if he had time to go over to Steve and Bucky’s… and before he realized it he was there with a plate full of cookies and he’d knocked already. 

Man, autopilot. Steve once again opened the door. It was now one thirty in the morning and the man looked disheveled. But not from sleep. 

“Ah, Peter. You kept your promise! You’re so sweet, would you like to come in and have some milk and cookies?”

Peter tried to say no. But he was sitting on the couch before he knew it. 

Bucky came out of nowhere and sat next to him. “These look amazing. But you look more delicious. Can I have a taste?” He looked just as disheveled as Steve. And he didn’t have a shirt. 

That kinda scared Peter. What if they were cannibals? “P-please don’t eat me…”

Bucky laughed. “Only because you asked so nicely.” He shoved a cookie into his mouth moaning. 

Peter was still hard, and he knew Tony would be out of the shower soon… he should leave. 

“I-I should leave. Mr. Stark is home and I wanted to talk to him before I go to sleep.”

“You poor thing. He makes you call him ‘Mr. Stark’?” Steve handed him a glass of milk. 

“N-no. I just like it…”

Bucky nodded. “I call this old man here Captain sometimes.”

“Why?”

“I was in the army. This punk just won’t let me live in peace.” Steve laughed good naturedly. 

“Wow! That’s so cool Mr. Rogers!”

Bucky smiled. “Hey, I was there too!”

Peter was in awe. His new neighbors were so nice it was unreal. He got up. “W-well, I have to go. M-Mr. Stark told me- I mean. I should get home before he gets out of the shower so he doesn’t worry about me.”

“Alright, cutie.” Then Bucky noticed the bulge in his small shorts. He walked up and pressed close to Peter. “Ah, what do we have here?” He rubbed the front of Peter’s shorts. “Steve, he’s hard.” 

“Bucky leave him be. He needs to go home.”

“But if he and Stark aren’t together… wouldn’t it be awkward to let him go back with this.” He grabbed Peter’s dick. 

“N-no. I, Mr. Stark said he and I were going to- wait… never mind, I can’t tell you that.” He was talking with gasped breaths. 

“Ohhh, so you’re gonna let Stark fuck you? Have you done that before?” 

Peter shook his head. 

Steve walked over. “Would you like us to help you… practice?” Yes. But he didn’t know when Mr. Stark would be out. Peter figured he’d risk it. 

He nodded. “He takes long showers.”

Bucky pulled Peter’s pants down, shoving him to his knees. “Let’s show you how to suck cock.” He took his sweatpants off, and Peter couldn’t do anything but stare. His dick was huge. 

He tentatively grabbed it, stroking gently. “Put it in your mouth.” Peter licked the head and took a little into his mouth. There was no way he could get it all. Bucky shoved it in, hitting the back of his throat. Peter was flabbergasted when he didn’t gag. 

Bucky did it again. “Be careful. Don’t hurt him.” Steve chide. He was standing right next to Bucky, stroking his. How the fuck could anyone be bigger than Bucky?! 

Peter kept sucking. He freaked out mid way down, because he didn’t want to hurt Bucky with his teeth. He covered his teeth with his lips. Bucky moaned loud. “Good boy.” He tipped Peter off his dick and shoved his face to Steve’s. 

Peter wasted no time taking Steve down his throat. He pulled off and went back to Bucky. He switched back and forth, whoever he wasn’t sucking, he was jerking with his hand. 

He looked up. Holy hell. That was hot. Bucky and Steve were tongue fucking each other in the guise of a kiss. 

Then there was a pounding at the door. 

“Leave it. They’ll go away.” Bucky said. He grabbed Peter’s hair pulling him down and keeping him there, Peter moaned. He loved having a cock in him. No matter where apparently. 

“He’s too good at this fornit to be his first time.” 

“You’re right. Stark probably fucks him everytime he comes home from work.”

“Oh. Do I now?”

Peter pulled off Steve, spinning around on his knees. 

“H-hi, Mr- uh. Hi, Daddy…” 

“Hi, baby. What were you doing, there, sweetie.?

“Uh…”

“What did you do.” He asked with more force. 

“Sucked dick on accident…?”

“How do you suck dick in accident?”

“I’m sorry, Daddy…” 

“It’s okay. It was hot watching them use you like the little slut you are.”

“Stark, it was our fault. Don’t take it out on him.” Steve stepped up. “We started it and wouldn’t take no for an answer.”

“Not that he said no-“ Steve elbowed Bucky.

“It’s okay. In fact. I have a proposal.” Stark eyed each of them. “Would you like to fuck him all together? Use his little body for our pleasure?” 

“Yes.” Bucky said, no hesitations in sight. 

“Bucky! We need to talk about it.” 

“Talk about fucking the cutest boy ever with two of the hottest men ever? If I ever say no to that kill me.”

Steve sighed. “He’s right. We’re in.” 

And it went on like that for a year. Daddy would set up playdates. Or he’d ask his Daddy if he could go play with them. Steve always was so nice and gentle. Bucky was teasing and mischievous. Daddy… what  _ wasn’t  _ his Daddy? 

His Daddy was perfect. And Peter was a good boy. 

Most of the time. 

He’d snuck over to Steve and Bucky’s and his Daddy found out. And now Peter was waiting. 

He didn’t know for what. But his hands were tied to the bed above him and he was gagged. 

“You were very naughty, baby. Going to fuck your uncles without my permission.” 

Peter nodded. He couldn’t talk. But he would say sorry if he could. 

“I’m gonna fuck you. And you don’t get a say in it.” 

He shoved in, fucking Peter hard. Peter moaned in pain. He was hitting his prostate dead in every time. And after being tied up here and being used for the last three hours, it hurt. And Peter loved it. 

“Daddy’s naughty boy.” Peter nodded again. 

Stark finally took the gag out. 

“Daddy! I’m sorry! I’m sorry I tried to fuck my uncles without you! I’m sorry, Daddy please!” 

Daddy chuckled. “You’ve been good. So this will be the last of your punishment for today.” He took the cock ring off Peter. “As soon as you cum.” 

It didn’t take much. Peter was so turned on and he’d been on edge for a long time. He came. “ _ Daddy! _ ” 

“Good boy,” he purred. Fucking into Peter slowly through his orgasim. 

He picked up the pace and came inside of Peter. 

“Thank you, Daddy.” He said, still dazed. 

“Of course, baby.” He pulled out. “Okay. Let’s get you cleaned up. We’re going to go play with your uncles.”

Peter smiled. He was so glad this was his life. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?   
I love feedback... because I have no idea what I’m doing 😂  
Okay love you.   
Sorry for any typos.... still on my phone lol.   
Also the cake was a lie.   
Xoxo,  
~Miss Taken


	7. Bondage, frotting, sixty-nine, vibrator, Tony/Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nice short one.   
I’m behind 😅  
Whoops. I knew this was gonna happen.   
But I’m not quitting!  
Ok. I’m in class gtg lol  
Love you, enjoy!

* * *

Peter knew there were cameras in his room. And he’s not saying that’s the reason for this. But it  _ was _ the main one. He knew Tony checked in on him. A lot. He’d hooked a light in to blink every time his camera footage was looked at. 

And. If Peter was too nervous to say something, he’d do this instead. 

So. That’s how it started. But he hadn’t thought it out so well and was now accidentally torturing himself. 

He had a vibrator in his ass. Webbed I’m so he couldn’t get it out. A cock ring around him. Then. He’d webbed his arms to the headboard behind him. And yeah… he couldn’t get out. He’d tried. 

He saw the light turn on. And he started begging. 

“Mr. Stark! I need it, please I neeeed it! Fuck me! Make me cum please-“ and he begged like that for an hour. The light was blinking the whole time. 

After an hour on the highest setting, Peter knew this was how he was going to die. His webs would dissolve in another hour, but there was no way, absolutely no way, he would last another hour. He was going to die. He could see the light at the end of the tunnel. 

“Having fun?” 

Peter basically looked like he was being electrocuted. 

“Please, Mr. Stark!” He hadn’t even noticed Tony was there. He was just begging to beg. Well. Until Tony crawled onto him and shoved his cock into Peter’s mouth while sucking Peter into his. The second Mr. Stark even loosened the cock ring, Peter came. Unsurprisingly. While sucking on Tony’s cock like it would save is life. Tony took his dick back, chuckling as Peter tried to follow it, turning so his face was right above Peter’s. He grabbed his dick and Peter’s in one hand, not shocked Peter was hard again. 

“I’ve been watching you, you little shit.”

Peter couldn’t even respond, he was such a crying babbling mess. “Please Tony! I’m- I can’t- fuck me! Please- puh-lease!” 

Tony smiled maliciously. “Sorry, baby. I can’t. You put that vibrator into your cute little ass and blocked it off. I guess you’ll have to wait another  _ hour _ . Before I can even think about it. And you’ve been such a bad boy. Why should I?” Peter came again. 

Tony came all over Peter. He hadn’t lied. He had been watching him. He’d only walked in when he couldn’t stand it anymore. He got up and put the cock ring back on. 

“Don’t go anywhere.” He winked. He walked out. Yeah, he felt bad as he heard Peter start to sob from pleasure again. But come on. He’d put himself in that situation. 

Tony wouldn’t really leave him there. But another five minutes and he’d go save him. After getting them both off again, of course. He wouldn’t fuck the kid tonight. He’d had enough pleasure it was probably painful. 

He smiled. He was glad Peter started this. He knew the kid would too. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I like comments.... if ya wanna comment 😁  
If not I get it. This is probably a weird thing to comment on.   
Anyway. Love you guys and I’ll post the 6 and 7th today... hopefully...  
Xoxo,  
~Miss Taken


	8. Blowjobs, suspension, masks Beck/Peter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is not nice.   
It made me sad...   
the masked man isn’t named. But I imagine it being Beck. Feel free to imagine anyone you want to though.

* * *

When Peter woke up, he was in immediate pain his shoulders mostly. Until he moved. His arms were in unfathomable pain. 

He looked around, but that made it worse. He got scared, and tried to move. Sending waves of agony all over. 

He looked up, and panicked more. Through both forearms, he felt a lump form in his throat just by looking at it, through his forearms was a… a giant meat hook. His arms were crossed and it felt like it was shoved right between the radius and ulna. He could feel blood still oozing down sluggishly, making him shiver.

His legs were chained to the ground. He was kneeling and his legs were asleep. But no sharp pain, so he wasn’t worried about his legs. 

And he was naked. 

He tried to focus on his surroundings, but all he got before nearly passing out was he was in a basement or a warehouse or something.

“H-hello?” He knew he’d probably been kidnapped but he couldn’t stop himself. He just wanted to go home. He was so scared. 

“Ah, finally awake I see. Took you long enough.” He couldn’t see the person. But the voice sounded familiar. 

“Listen, I-I don’t know what you want. I-I’m just a kid!”

“Correction. You’re Tony Stark’s kid mentee. Well. I happen to want to hurt him. And sorry to say,” he didn’t sound sorry. “That means hurting you.”

“I think I’m just enough… you can let me go now.” He tried. 

“Nice try, but no. We’ve got to make this good. Well, for me.” The man finally stepped into the light. He was wearing an Ironman mask. Of fucking course. It was paired with his street clothes. This could be anyone. 

“Oh, like the mask? I figured it would be more pleasurable for you this way. Tony Stark has fucked everyone else, why not you too?” Peter could feel the hatred. If he were in any less pain, he would say something, defend Mr. Stark… but he couldn’t. 

The man undid his pants as he walked further into the light. Pulling them down only until his throbbing cock was out and right in front of Peter. Peter got the obvious intent. 

“I’m not doing tha-“ He tried to say, but the man grabbed his arms, pulling down, when Peter screamed, he shoved into his mouth. 

“Sorry, you have no choice. Bit down and you’ll regret it.” He pushes in further. Peter could feel it in his throat. He gagged, but the man didn’t pull out. He vomited. The man still didn’t pull out of his mouth, he only fucked him deeper. 

When Peter tried to pull away, the masked man pulled don his arms and Peter felt more of his delicate, abused flesh tear more. Peter screamed as well as he could, the man moaned loudly. This sick fuck was actually getting off in this. 

Peter would be disgusted if there were anything else on his mind but pain. 

It hurt. He could feel blood, fresh blood trickling down his arms. It hurt. Every hair that was hit he could feel it. Feel how tender it was. 

He could feel every centimeter of his throat that was assaulted. He couldn’t breath. His lungs burned. Like he was underwater too long. 

He could feel his heartbeat. In his throat. In his ears. Behind his eyes. He was going to pass out again. 

He gagged, throwing up again. The man forced Peter to look up at him, into the Iron Man mask that looked so like the real one it made Peter cry harder. “I want you to remember this,” he slowed, aiming now for how deep he could get in Peter’s throat, looking him dead in the eye. “This pain, this fear. I want you to remember every single second of it. Everytime you look at your precious Tony Stark!” As he finished his sentence, he came down Peter’s throat, pulling out and letting some splash into his face. 

He rubbed it into the gashes and cuts roughly. “Now you can’t get me out. Ever. I’m always there. Say hi to Stark for me.” 

Then he was gone. Peter wanted to crawl out of his skin. He felt so wrong and dirty. The door slammed open. It could have been hours later could have been seconds. Peter didn’t care. 

But it was an iron man suit. He screamed as loud as his raw bleeding body would allow. He couldn’t take anymore. He couldn’t. He was already broken. “I- can’t! You c-can’t! You-“ He tried to pull away, “Aah!” He screamed in agony as a new gush of blood poured down. 

“Kid, it’s me, it’s okay.” He stepped forward. 

“N-no! Stop it! You can’t lie! I know it’s not him!”

“Peter, look at me.” 

“No! You’ll just hurt me to get to him! I won’t let you anymore!”

A soft kiss pressed to his lips making him stop pulling at his arms. He looked up. It was Tony. His Tony. No mask not suit. Just.  _ Tony _ . 

He was safe. “I-I thought I was… I was going to die,” he sobbed. “I was so scared.” Tony worked on getting the hook out of his arms. 

It hurt like hell, but peter passed out the moment he put any force behind pulling it out. 

When he woke up he screamed. The Ironman mask staring down at him. He thrashed, feeling his sore and aggravated muscles complain. 

“Calm down, kid! I can’t hold you if you do that!”

“I want Tony! He was here!”

Tony took the mask off. “It’s me, kid.” He said sadly. “What did he do to you…?” 

“I don’t want you to know… ever.” He sai pathetically. 

Tony nodded. “Give it time. I’ll be here. You’re not leaving my sights til then.” He went to put the mask up. 

“Leave it off?” Peter said before going to sleep. 

Tony kissed his bloody sweaty forehead. “Anything. Anything at all.” Tony walked them to the ambulance. Not leaving Peter. Not for a second. 

And if he changed his iconic mask, well. That was totally unrelated. 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...   
also. I’m still behind. But I’m still not giving up!  
Xoxo,   
~Miss Taken


End file.
